The present invention relates to a biosensor, more particularly to an electrochemical biosensor with a code pattern thereon.
Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Electrochemical biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817 the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. It is also known to include a code on a test strip that identifies the manufacturing batch of the strip. See WO 99/122236.
According to one aspect of the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a support substrate, an electrically conductive coating positioned on the support substrate, the coating being formed to define electrodes and a code pattern, wherein there is sufficient contrast between the conductive coating and the substrate such that the code pattern is discernible, and at least one reagent positioned on at least one electrode.
According to another aspect of the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a support substrate, an electrically conductive coating positioned on the support substrate, the coating being formed to define electrodes and a code pattern, wherein there is sufficient contrast between the conductive coating and the substrate such that the code pattern is discernible, and a cover cooperating with the support substrate to define a channel. At least a portion of the electrodes are positioned in the channel.
In addition, a method of forming a biosensor is provided in accordance with the present invention. The method comprises the steps of providing a substrate coated with a electrically conductive material, ablating the electrically conductive material to form electrodes and a code pattern, wherein there is sufficient contrast between the conductive coating and the substrate such that the code pattern is discernible, and applying a reagent to at least one of the electrodes.
Still further, in accordance with the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a support substrate and an electrically conductive coating positioned on the support substrate. The coating is formed to define electrodes and means for identifying the biosensor, wherein there is sufficient contrast between the conductive coating and the substrate such that the identifying means is discernible.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.